Talk:One to be Feared
My CoP static is kind of stuck on this, but we've got Mammets down to a science and we've pretty much gotten Omega down too. I've been FRAPSing our battles and saving the battle logs to carefully analyze these bosses, so I'll add a little of what I've learned and what strategies we've been using. For the Mammets, rather than kiting at all we just have all the melees (and our SMN) grab one and solo them in a corner of the airship while the mages (WHM and BLM for us) run around Silencing and Curing. As Ninja, I pull two of the mammets into one corner, while our DRG, SAM, and SMN each grab one. The DRG and SAM gang up on one of theirs in their corner while the SMN distracts the last one in his own corner. Keeping them separate is important to minimize the toll from AoE abilities and spells. Whenever anyone kills a Mammet, they move on to the next one with the lowest HP. Using this method we always reach the next stage of the battle with 37 minutes to spare. On Omega, if a Ninja is tanking I highly suggest using Bat Earrings x2 and tanking blind, spamming elemental Ninjutsu to keep hate (I don't recommend using staves, though, as the constant equipment change blink will screw up mages' quick healing). Omega will use a special move about every 20 seconds (although this can vary between 10 seconds and 40). As it says in the article, all melees should /NIN if possible to avoid Target Analysis and Guided Missile, and if possible mages should haste ALL melees to reduce Utsusemi recast. Mages should also be very quick to cure paralysis, petrification, and damage. Mages should take turns resting as this can be a very long battle. BLM nuking is not recommended as Omega needs to be kept far away from the mages. Omega's attack rate increases as his HP gets lower. This seems to start around ~40% HP and gets especially bad around 25% and even worse at ~10%. Since his attacks have "Additional Effect: Stun" and he hits quite hard, and also uses brutal abilities at this point, it is important to finish him off quickly with two hours. Astral Flow is a really good choice since you can get more than one big blast in. IT IS ESSENTIAL though that you use a CCB Polymer before he hits the 25% mark because "Discharger" will annul magic damage and the Shock Spikes will probably stun melees, making your 2-hours go to waste. On Ultima, be advised that for the first 30% of his HP, he is only trying to get you to waste MP. Every 20 seconds, he will use either Particle Shield (defense up), Chemical Bomb (Slow+Elegy), or Wire Cutter (physical damage that can be absorbed by only two shadows). If you bother Dispelling every Particle Shield and using Erase+Erase+Haste (76 MP) to get the NIN back up to optimum speed, you're just throwing away MP because he'll probably just use it again in 20 seconds. Erase once, maybe even twice if the NIN has image trouble, but Ultima attacks really slow anyway so Haste is definitely not worth it. At this stage just slowly beat him down. Once Ultima hits 70% HP he changes battle modes completely, from "Flower Mode" to "Elemental Pushover." Erase all Slowness on the tank, Haste, and Dispel (he won't use Chemical Bomb or Particle Shield again until the 40% stage or lower). Now every 20 seconds, his game is to use Nuclear Waste (-50 all elemental resistances) followed immediately by an elemental+status attack (~500 damage). Use the Bar-status spell that you want to protect against the most (I recommend Barpetra), as well as a Bar-element spell. Keep Ultima facing the tank and ONLY the tank, as these attacks are line-of-sight (or breath area?). He seems to repeat himself a lot, so have a mobile mage (preferably not the WHM, in case he gets inadvertantly Petrified or something) run in and cast a Bar-elementra spell of what he seems to be using the most. Make sure everyone knows which elements cause which status effect, and melees should bring Antidotes and Echo Drops since they can cure these ailments themselves. Keep the tank above 500 HP since the attacks do about this much damage. On my last attempt, Ultima did something unexpected -- at 45% HP he used TWO elemental attacks in a row, without the usual ~20 second wait -- I died. At 40%, Ultima starts using Equalizer (AoE physical damage), and I think he'll also start using Chemical Bomb, Particle Shield, and Wire Cutter again. I guess just treat him like Omega at this stage -- keep mages away, keep utsusemi up, and you may need to Erase+Erase and maybe +Haste if you can afford the MP, if he's using Chemical Bomb. At 20% (I think?), beware of Antimatter - it is very powerful. You should just use CCB Polymers at this point, and use what 2 hours you have left. We got him down to about 6% HP on our first attempt, but he was spamming Antimatter 2 or 3 at a time. I've determined that Omega has about 11,000 HP and Ultima has about 12,000 HP. I determined these numbers by counting exactly how much damage was dealt to these bosses in a given amount of time (except for DoT damage which isn't shown in the log) and measuring his HP bar (by pixels) at the beginning and end of the countings, so they should be pretty accurate. Use this info in determining how much damage you need to do when these bosses start going crazy. In other words, you'll need to count on doing ~3000 damage to Omega when he gets to 25%, and ~2500 damage to Ultima when he gets to 20%. Hope my info helps. ---- Thanks for the info, that pretty much matches my experience, except for the HP numbers. The log parser says we did 13455 and 13922 damage to Omega the two times we defeated it, 14845 to Ultima. So I'd guess more like 14k and 15k HP, respectively. --Valyana 22:30, 17 Jan 2006 (PST) ---- My static did this as a rather untraditional collection of jobs and we actually pulled this off in three tries, and really only one of those ought to count (the first time Omega wiped us all when it used Guided Missle immediately after being voked, the second time we actually managed to get our asses kicked by the mammets.. not sure how). The party was nin, rng, rdm, blm, smn, smn. We used Spring Water to deal with Petrify, it actually worked out quite well. Our winning run only took about 32 minutes. --Toksyuryel 22:28, 29 January 2007 (EST) I want to add that we did this BEFORE the update that split the smn Blood Pact timers, so this setup should be even more effective now. --Toksyuryel 22:32, 29 January 2007 (EST) Unconventional Party Set up testimony Just did this with Brd/Whm | Nin/War | Blu/Nin | Mnk/Nin | Bst/Nin | Whm/Blm '-Mammet Fight-' The super kite strat seems good in theory but it's very risky, our Ninja/tank/kiter had close to +70 evasion with gear/food set up not counting double mambo and Mammets had about 20% ACC with melee(i.e. the Ninja evaded 80% of all melee attacks. But it seemed that this only lasted for a short time, after which they all turn into mage type and spam Tier2 Ga spells which have a massive range. On second attempt we decided to all take on a Mammet each(except mages) Bst took 2 Mammets w/pet. Whoever killed first went on to help the next player until there was the last one standing. This method proved far more efficient and safe. Each fight took place on opposite sides of the ship and mages were in the middle distributing cures and silencing Mammets during their mage stages. Also note that Mammets are very weak to Ninja elemental spells and all de-buffs stuck unresisted. '-Omega-' First I must note in hindsight Omega is far more dangerous then Ultima, this section of the fight is the most crucial to your timer and success for this mission. Omega will eat up your time and if left un-checked will cause massive damage. He did open with Guided Missile on our run which one-shotted our Whm, so when your tank goes into engage make sure your healers stay in the opposite direction. Omega spammed Hyper Pulse which strips all shadows and binds, in-between Hyper Pulse he used most all other special abilities with moderation. If all 5 members have CCB Pump I would highly suggest using up to 3 of them if necessary, especially to stop Hyper Pulse. If anyone should die you can raise fairly close to Omega without aggro and or tractor. Omega also seems to have very strong Melee defense but very weak Magic defense. Melee hits ranged from low 10 damage per hit to high/crits for 25-30 damage per hit. However Ninja elemental damage Ni spells were doing upwards of 80 damage per spell with no resists(even Jubaku Ichi stuck on multiple casts) . I would suggest all Mage/nuke party members to use their 2hr's on Omega since he has very low resistance to magic damage. Have DD's save 2hr's for Ultima. '-Ultima-' Now the CS may make Ultima look more intimidating but in our experience he is far less dangerous on time then Omega. Ultima has a much slower attack speed then Omega he also is the exact opposite in terms of resistance to attack. Where as Omega was very strong against Melee and weak to Magic, Ultima is weak to Melee and very strong to magic attacks and resistance to de-buffs. Like Omega spamming Hyper Pulse, Ultima spammed Chemical Bomb which is a very intense slow effect, similar to the slow from special attacks from Demon Beastmen. This slow will overwrite haste, if your DD's and or tank can get a haste belt this comes in handy for the fight. The second most used special ability was Nuclear Waste. Only towards the last 30% of health did he start to use more devastating special abilities like Equalizer so use a CCB pump at around 40%, dont wait until he uses a special ability because by then it could be too late. Have DD's use 2hrs at 50% of Ultima's health, split 2hr abilitys between DD's. When the first DD 2hrs someone else pop a CCB pump, when that person is done with 2hr the previous DD pop another CCB. 2 CCB pumps should be more then enough to finish off Ultima from 50% to "dead" without any special moves going off. If you have to wipe just wipe near far end of ship where you zoned in. You can safely RR there and work down the last of Ultima's HP until he's dead. My experience I did 6-4 with the following setup: NIN/WAR DRK/NIN RNG/NIN RDM/WHM WHM/SMN and BLM/WHM. We had the NIN super-tank the mammets while we pulled one off at a time and made short work of them. We did not make use of Yellow Liquid at all. Omega was more of the same. NIN tanked, losing hate only to the DRK doing massive damage with a Scythe. RNG and DRK really shine in this BC, as they can get TP quickly, and their weapon skills do a LOT of damage. Omega went down with us using only a single CCB Polymer. I was the BLM, and suffered the only death, during Omega. We came out of the cutscene to Ultima with 28 minutes left. I rested for a while, and they went ahead and started on Ultima. We set up a quick CCB order, but mostly, it was pay close attention around 50% HP and if he starts spamming abilities, to hit him with a pump. RNG and DRK kept doing their massive damage. Our WHM was popping Mulsums for instant MP when she didn't have to cure, and obviously had refresh from SMN sub and the RDM. I nuked when I unweakened, and basically everyone just did whatever damage they could. The RNG EESed on Ultima, and the DRK popped Blood Weapon. I THINK the RDM may have Chainspelled for fun, but ultimately, Ultima went down fast. We went 1/1 on it. If you are able to grab that setup, do it. It seems to be very very solid, as they are high damage jobs that get TP quickly, which seem to be key. I'm sure as a BLM I could have been rotated out for something else, but I did my best to keep up with damage too. A lot of places seem to set certain times for when you should finish each fight, but really, if you worry too much about time, you're going to lose focus. The game gives you indicators between each fight about your time, so use those and your best judgement. We cleared the fight in just a little over 30 minutes (like some amount of seconds). The only thing I'll suggest is MACRO MACRO MACRO. Do everything with macros. If you are a mage and need yag drinks or ethers, use macros to pop them off so you don't have to muck through your inventory. You're going to be nervous and excited, and probably on auto-pilot, so macros will keep you from searching. If you are using CCBs (and you damn well better be), macro those. Macro spells, macro weapon skills, EVERYTHING. Don't be afraid to wipe, if you haven't blown through a bunch of expensive meds (CCBs specifically) it may be best to just start over instead of trying to recover. The reward you get from completing this mission is far greater than worrying about a bit of EXP loss. Just don't think its impossible. I held off on this mission for a long time for that very reason, until I joined a pickup party and we knocked it off and got to sea in the same night. Square isn't completely sadistic, there are multiple setups that work here, just consider what jobs are high damage and what jobs are just going to add dead weight that take up possible DD slots. I'm not calling BRD out here (as I know a lot of successful runs include BRDs), but we swapped an RDM and found that they were far better suited to our needs. I'd rather keep everyone alive than have them hit a bit harder. Try your best, you've made it this far, you'll get through it. --Toxictaru 13:29, 31 January 2007 (EST)